Instável
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Porque a alegria de Chuck Bass era assim... Por culpa dela. - ChuckBlair, leve NateBlair - One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Gossp Girl não me pertence. Mas estou pensando em pedir o Chuck de presente.

* * *

-

Instável

_X_

Porque a alegria de Chuck Bass era assim… Por culpa _dela._

_-  
_

_Nevava, mas não muito. E isso deixava o pequeno menino irritado. Se fosse para nevar, que nevasse direito com direito a não sair de casa e congelamento da água em cidades pobres. Ele odiava aqueles flocos molhando o seu cabelo ou grudando em sua roupa. Queria mesmo uma boa xícara de chocolate quente ou diversão._

_Era por isso que procurava um lugar para se divertir naquele parquinho infantil. Não que Chuck Bass gostasse de brincar no balanço ou se pendurar nas barras de ferro, procurava algo diferente e animador para afastá-lo do tédio. E achou._

_Talvez aquela neve fosse o suficiente para fazer duas garotinhas brincarem de montes de neve. Sorriu maroto ante a ideia que acabara de ter e estava determinado em pô-la em ação. Sua deixa chegou quando a menina de cabelos negros foi verificar o monte da amiga reclamando interminavelmente que sua roupa estava suja e suas mãos geladas. Rápida e discretamente se aproximou._

_Uma bola de neve foi de encontro certeiro com o cabelo negro da menininha. As duas se viraram, a morena atônita e a loira furiosa._

"_Tom'aqui, seu idiota!" Uma atrás da outra, as bolas de neve foram acertando e errando seu alvo. "Como ousa jogar neve na Blair? Imbecil! Besta!"_

"_Até que para uma menina você sabe bastantes xingamentos." Com grande sorriso no rosto, Chuck jogou mais uma bola de neve acertando em cheio o rosto da pequena Blair Waldorf._

_Esta soltou seu grito agudo e quase na mesma hora um garoto de madeixas loiras apareceu ofegante._

"_O que houve Blair?" A menina arrumou o arquinho vermelho e apontou acusadoramente para o garoto Bass._

"_Ele, Nate. Ele jogou bolas de neve em mim! Faça alguma coisa, anda. Você é meu namorado!"_

_O pequeno Nate ficou analisando o estranho com as sobrancelhas franzidas._

"_Desculpe, eu só estava tentando fazer amizade." Desculpou-se com um sorriso cínico demais para uma criança._

"_Tudo bem, só não faça de novo. Nathaniel." E estendeu a mão._

"_Chuck Bass." Apresentou-se apertando a mão oferecida. Desviou o olhar para descobrir a face chocada da morena._

"_Nate!!! Está tudo acabado! Tudo!"_

_Blair deu-lhe as costas fazendo o namorado arregalar os olhos e passar a mão pelo cabelo, frustrado. A gargalhada da loira escoou pelo local. Uma prazerosa alegria se apossou do coração de Chuck Bass. _

"_Blair…!"_

"_Charles!" Um homem se aproximou de Chuck e o examinou com os olhos. "Não suma assim, me deixou preocupado. Pelo menos avise."_

_O menino ergueu a cabeça para fitar o pai e depois olhou os novos "amigos"._

"_Fez amigos? Quem são?"_

"_Blair Waldorf." Respondeu a morena educadamente. "E…" Olhou para o lado onde a amiga deveria estar. Virou-se um pouco mais e a viu correndo com os braços abertos. "Serena…"_

"_Deve ser Serena van der Woodsen, não? E o senhor, Nathaniel Archibald." Nate confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. "Estava agora pouco conversando como seu pai. Mas com certeza não se lembram de mim. Eram muito pequenos quando me mudei. Sua mãe está por aqui, Blair? Gostaria muito devê-la."_

"_Sim, claro. Por aqui." Respondeu sorrindo gentilmente e lançando um olhar congelante ao novo "amigo". Chuck arqueou as sobrancelhas momentaneamente e sorriu malicioso._

_Enquanto guiava os Bass, Blair abraçou o braço do namorado. Este lhe sorriu._

"_Você sabe que era mentira, não é, Nate? Porque eu te amo muito. Muito mesmo." _

_E aquela prazerosa alegria evaporou._

_X_

Acordou rapidamente. Verificou o lugar onde estava e com que companhia estava. Depois de perceber que não dormiu com ninguém, estreitou os olhos lembrando-se do sonho que acabara de ter. O sonho que tempos atrás havia acontecido de verdade.

Virou a cabeça lenta e mecanicamente para fitar o telefone tocando. Esticou-se para apanhá-lo.

"Alô? Sim." Observou o relógio no criado-mudo. "Já não disse para sempre deixá-lo subir sem precisar me ligar? Certo, pode deixá-lo subir."

Saltou da cama para pegar a chave e esperou a companhia tocar. Não demorou.

"Nathaniel! Por que tão cedo?"

Nate Archibald adentrou na suíte como um furacão. Acomodou-se no sofá enquanto Chuck preparava a bebida.

"Blair terminou comigo."

Um sorriso pairou nos lábios do Bass.

"Conte-me o que aconteceu."

Mas Chuck Bass sabia que sua alegria iria durar poucas semanas ou poucos dias ou poucas horas. Aquela vez não foi diferente.

-

* * *

Primeira fanfic de Gossp Girl. Não digo que ficou ótima e que eu gostei, mas a primeira é sempre uma felicidade. Espero que gostem.

Não betada, possíveis erros de português.

Reviews \o/ Nem que seja para dizer "Desiste."

Jaa ne!


End file.
